


Vulnerability

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [62]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Image, Body Worship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Smut, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: “Can I touch you?” Hoseok asked, his voice gentle, but when Kihyun looked into his eyes, the fire and passion radiating from him was undeniable. He looked on the verge of collapse- so aroused and erotically flustered that Kihyun could only inhale deeply, his eyes flickering from Hoseok’s gorgeous face to his obviously tented pants. This was different than all those other times they’d been together… Kihyun was ready for Hoseok’s touch all over him.[Kiho/First time]





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "kiho having sex for the first time (idol/canon universe) and kihyun is very self-conscious/insecure about his naked body"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

When Kihyun crawled onto that hotel bed, he thought maybe, just maybe, this would be the time he’d actually go through with it. Hoseok had been so caring, setting all of this up so that Kihyun would feel as comfortable as possible- getting a hotel room so they had as much privacy as possible, showering him with love and affection the entire ride over. It was amazing, and Kihyun was incredibly grateful to have such an understanding and sweet boyfriend… but this still didn’t change how he felt.

Kihyun put on a charade for the public- that he was confident and it wasn’t a big deal if he lost weight or gained weight, because either way he was handsome. He tried so hard to make sure his family and fans didn’t worry about him, made sure that his façade didn’t crack on camera, but when the cameras were off and he was alone again, reality hit him full force. Kihyun hates how he looks- hates the chubbiness of his cheeks that he’d gotten rid of months ago, hates the way his fingers look so much bigger than the other members, but that wasn’t all. Kihyun is a pretty particular person, and his body is the one area that he can’t seem to perfect no matter how hard he tries. He diets and suddenly looks like a twig, but when he doesn’t diet, his cheeks get so puffy he looks like a 10-year-old. 

When Kihyun started dating Hoseok, there was always that tiny voice in the back of his head telling him to never strip down naked in front of him- if he did, then Hoseok would see how ugly he was. He’d seen Hoseok’s body plenty of times, and Hoseok had seen him in his underwear before, but once they started dating, Kihyun didn’t dare take off more than a jacket in front of the man. Hoseok had questioned it a few times, and, eventually, he was finally able to confide in him just a little bit, telling him that he was insecure about his body- especially when he wasn’t wearing anything to cover it. He was met with an understanding look and a warm “It’s okay, Kihyunnie. If you’re not ready to show me then you don’t have to”.

As much as Hoseok was trying to comfort the boy, he actually ended up making Kihyun feel that much worse about it. Now, not only was he painfully self-conscious about his naked body, but Hoseok interpreted it as him just not wanting to show it to him? Of course he wanted to show it to him! Especially after how things had been escalating between them lately- the hot, lingering touches, Hoseok’s hand, pressing against his entrance through his shorts just a few days ago. Kihyun wanted to strip down and feel Hoseok all around him, feel his hands all over his body with absolutely nothing between them. It was just his stupid insecurities getting in the way of it, and he had to overcome it, which is why he agreed with Hoseok’s plans to spend the night at a hotel room.

Adjusting his legs and feeling the sheets beneath him, Kihyun exhaled, already starting to second-guess his decision. Hoseok was looking at him with such expectant eyes, so sultry and passionate that Kihyun felt his stomach turn sour.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Kihyun admitted, gaze trained on the floor, thighs squeezing together anxiously. Hoseok frowned, a noise of concern slipping from his lips. Moving to sit beside his nervous boyfriend, Hoseok runs a hand along the man’s shoulders, rubbing the skin in small circles. 

“Aw baby, it’s okay, you don’t need to have second thoughts,” Hoseok said, leaning in a bit closer, trying to soothe his boyfriend and remind him why they were doing this. “Just think about how good it’ll feel when I’m finally inside you, baby,” Hoseok said in a low voice, making a tremble wrack through Kihyun’s body. Heat suddenly rushed south, and Kihyun bit his lip, his eyes flickering back over to Hoseok.

“You’re right,” Kihyun said, acknowledging Hoseok’s statement. “But I can’t help but still feel scared,” he admitted in a small voice. As much as he needed Hoseok’s body, and as much as he wanted to finally reach that stage with his boyfriend, the pressure was a little too much for him. Hoseok leaned in closer, sensing Kihyun’s inner struggle and knowing what he had to do to make him feel better.

“We can take it nice and slow, just start off small and take our time,” Hoseok said, his voice soft and gentle as he stared into Kihyun’s gorgeous face, wanting to make his boyfriend feel secure. He didn’t need to _ever_ have sex with Kihyun- he was happy to just be by his side forever, but he couldn’t deny how much he wanted to make love to his sweetheart- to make him truly realize how _sexy_ his body was, and how much he turned Hoseok on. Kihyun nodded, feeling a little better knowing that he didn’t just have to strip bare right now.

Tilting his head, Kihyun looked Hoseok straight in the eye, his lips parted slightly and eyes twinkling with vulnerability. Leaning a bit closer, Hoseok moved a hand to gently cup Kihyun’s cheek, giving him a sweet smile before pressing a kiss against his lips. Comforted by the familiarity of the kiss, Kihyun leans closer, moving his lips slowly against Hoseok’s, the warmth of the older man’s lips relaxing him. Glad that Kihyun seemed to be gaining a bit of confidence, Hoseok deepens the kiss, swiping his tongue along Kihyun’s lips and gently asking him for entrance. Parting his lips, Kihyun slips out a moan as Hoseok’s tongue swipes against his, the friction addictive. He wanted more, so Kihyun lapped at Hoseok’s tongue as well, his cock twitching and hardening from the sensation.

They’d kissed a lot, and a lot of times, especially lately, it took a turn for the steamy. Usually, when Hoseok would start rubbing his tongue along the roof of Kihyun’s mouth, Kihyun would pull away, panting slightly and heart racing in his chest. He thought of all of the times he’d stopped before they even started anything lewd, and how right now: he didn’t want to stop. Hoseok’s tongue felt so good against his, so addictively pleasurable, Kihyun wanted more. When Hoseok’s tongue ran along the roof of his mouth, Kihyun didn’t pull away- he pressed himself closer, swiping his tongue against Hoseok’s and whimpering sweetly from how good it felt.

The kiss continued for a few more minutes, both reveling in the feeling of the other against them, the closeness and intimacy turning them on intensely. Kihyun opened his mouth wider, moaning brokenly as Hoseok’s tongue completely invades his mouth, swiping at his sweet spots and making Kihyun tremble with need. This time, when their kiss ended, it was Hoseok who stopped the kiss, and Kihyun felt a swell of pride that he didn’t back out before Hoseok.

“Can I touch you?” Hoseok asked, his voice gentle, but when Kihyun looked into his eyes, the fire and passion radiating from him was undeniable. He looked on the verge of collapse- so aroused and erotically flustered that Kihyun could only inhale deeply, his eyes flickering from Hoseok’s gorgeous face to his obviously tented pants. This was different than all those other times they’d been together… Kihyun was ready for Hoseok’s touch all over him.

“Yes,” Kihyun replied, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels Hoseok’s hands against him, starting with his shoulders and then trailing south. With every brush of his fingers against him, Kihyun could feel heat rising up, little electric shocks rushing through him. He’d never been aroused like this before, and couldn’t hold back a whimper, thighs parting as Hoseok’s fingers trail down to his hips.

Hoseok couldn’t tear his eyes away from the stunning sight of his boyfriend before him, whimpering and mewling so sweetly yet the context was so sinful it sent a rush of blood straight to his swelling erection. He finally trailed his hands down to Kihyun’s thighs, lips parting in a pleased puff of air as he realizes just how hard Kihyun is, tenting the front of his pants so lewdly. He wanted to touch Kihyun’s cock, to jerk him off and have him come undone from his hands, but he knew it was too soon, that he was moving too fast. He needed to take this slow, for Kihyun’s sake.

Looking down into Hoseok’s face, Kihyun was a little taken aback by how intensely his boyfriend was eyeing his crotch. It was a little embarrassing to be honest, his eyes were full of a fiery passion and desire, yet he was staring at Kihyun’s cock and not his eyes. It made Kihyun feel butterflies in his stomach, and he looked away, overwhelmed by the feeling but definitely not disliking it. Hoseok wanted him, that much was certain now. But Kihyun was still clothed, and the little nagging voice in the back of his head told him that he wouldn’t feel the same way once Kihyun was stripped nude.

“Can I take off your pants?” Hoseok asks, almost answering Kihyun’s thoughts. Kihyun looked back down at the man, coming into direct contact again with that unwavering sensuality and innate desire that slowly started wiping away his insecurities. Kihyun was glad, at least in this moment, that Hoseok wore his heart on his sleeve- it was so glaringly obvious that he wanted him that he couldn’t possibly rationalize the thought of something otherwise.

“Y-Yes,” Kihyun replied, his voice soft but assured, and Hoseok began unbuttoning his pants, revealing his smooth hips inch by inch. Beyond the jeans Kihyun had been wearing lied a pair of sky blue briefs, the hem of which dragged down slightly from the motion of Hoseok’s pull. With Kihyun’s pants now at his ankles, Hoseok lifted his leg, taking them off the rest of the way and peppering gentle kisses on his ankles. Kihyun covered his eyes, not wanting to see his own body, but at the feeling of Hoseok’s lips, he moved his hand out of the way. What he saw changed his perception of himself forever.

Hoseok was undeniably gorgeous, his shapely lips pressing against Kihyun’s ankles, trailing up his calves with a poise and romanticism that made Kihyun’s breath catch in his throat. In that moment, it wasn’t just Hoseok that looked pretty, but Kihyun’s own legs as well. He never saw himself as elegant before, but the way Hoseok cradled his leg, like he was something precious… well, it made Kihyun feel all sorts of new things.

“You’re so gorgeous, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok complimented, making a shiver pass through Kihyun’s body. Hoseok’s mouth trailed further up his leg, now at his knee, making a giggle rise from his throat uncontrollably, as the area was a little ticklish. Smiling at the cute laugh, Hoseok felt himself become even more smitten. “And cute, too,” he added, making a flush rise to Kihyun’s cheeks. 

“Hyung~” Kihyun half-protested, but he couldn’t deny how good it felt to be complimented right now. He wanted and craved Hoseok’s affection so much it hurt, his heart physically throbbing. Noticing Kihyun’s reaction, Hoseok smiles, glad to see Kihyun so receptive to his feelings, especially considering their past issues with this situation. Kissing closer and closer up Kihyun’s leg, Hoseok’s heart pounded as he felt just how supple Kihyun’s inner thigh felt under his lips. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Hoseok lightly sucks the skin there, nibbling it as gently as he could muster.

Eyes widening at the new sensation, Kihyun bites his lip on a moan, his cock twitching and precum now seeping into his briefs. He was sure Hoseok could see it if he looked over just a little, and the thought made him fluster, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Not when Hoseok started sucking harder, probably leaving marks on his inner thighs. Kihyun had never gotten a hickie there… a weird swell of pride crashed over him, and he whimpered, heart racing as Hoseok’s mouth inches even closer to Kihyun’s crotch.

As he gets closer to Kihyun’s crotch, Hoseok’s fingers twitch, the smell of Kihyun’s cock now right in his face. It wasn’t a strong smell, clearly Kihyun had showered beforehand, but it was still there nonetheless, and intoxicating as hell. He wanted to pull Kihyun’s underwear to the side, to smell him even closer… but that would probably freak him out. Deciding to tone it back a notch, Hoseok instead hovers his fingers over Kihyun’s cock, eyes flickering up to the man’s face.

“Can I… touch you here?” he asks, waiting for Kihyun’s explicit okay before continuing further. Kihyun looks down, raking in the erotic visual beneath him. Hoseok, his face and hands both hovering over his cock, eyes dripping with arousal, cheeks pink, and lips shiny and red. Kihyun wanted him so bad he was aching,

“Please,” Kihyun replies, his voice breathy and desperate, and that’s all Hoseok needs. He pulls back Kihyun’s briefs, releasing his pink, hard cock from its confines. Groaning lowly, Hoseok’s eyes dart between Kihyun’s cock and his pretty face.

“So beautiful, baby,” Hoseok says, and his voice doesn’t falter in the slightest, something so raw and honest about his tone that it makes Kihyun shiver. Hoseok moves his hand down, running a finger up the length of Kihyun’s dick, trailing up and rubbing against his dripping slit, catching the precum directly as it spills out of him. Overwhelmed by the stimulation, Kihyun’s body shakes, his back arching and lips pouring with strained moans. If Hoseok kept doing that, Kihyun would cum on his hand before he even got to penetrate him--!

“Hyung, please, I…” Kihyun began, but oh god it was so hard begging for cock in this situation. He had no practice before, he needed Hoseok to say it, he couldn’t even finish his sentence right now! “I…” he continued, his face tingeing red, eyes staring into Hoseok’s honestly. Sensing Kihyun’s feelings, Hoseok nodded, pulling down Kihyun’s briefs in one slow, sensual movement.

“You want me inside?” Hoseok asks, praying that he’s right and that Kihyun hadn’t started second-guessing himself now. Kihyun nods gratefully, and Hoseok breathes a silent sigh of relief. Reaching for the lube on the other side of the plush hotel bed, Hoseok uncaps it, pouring a decent amount onto two fingers. Rubbing his fingers slowly against the outside of Kihyun’s entrance, Hoseok stared at his face, gauging the reaction.

“Have you ever touched here before?” Hoseok asks, even though he knew the answer. He’d caught Kihyun doing it before, heard his fingers sliding in and out and heard the whimpered cries of his own name, tainting Kihyun’s pretty lips. But Kihyun didn’t know that. At the question, Kihyun flushes, nodding his head minutely.

“Yes,” he replies in a soft voice, not looking into Hoseok’s eyes. He’d touched himself down there several times- actually, every time they fooled around but were unable to go all the way. It became a habit, a punishment of sorts, that he had to cum on his own fingers and not Hoseok’s every time he stopped prematurely.

“I’ll still be gentle,” Hoseok says, nodding a bit. He was glad that at least Kihyun was accustomed enough to his own fingers, and could admit to it, but he knew how different it was when somebody else did it. He wanted to be considerate of his boyfriend, and so, Hoseok starting slowly inserting a finger into Kihyun’s entrance. Gasping at the intrusive feeling, Kihyun unconsciously tightens up, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth pressed in a hard line.

“It’s okay angel,” Hoseok said, his voice soothing and gentle. “Just relax, I can stop if it’s too much,” Hoseok continued, truly meaning what he said. Kihyun calmed down a bit, loosening up as per Hoseok’s request. As soon as he did it, the slight discomfort subsided, and Kihyun exhaled in relief. He opened his eyes, staring up into Hoseok’s face confidently.

“Keep going,” Kihyun insists, his breathing steadying. “I can take more,” he adds, licking his lower lip, his eyes half-lidded and lust practically radiating from him. Hoseok felt his heart pound hard, and he bit his lip, his cock throbbing from how ridiculously erotic is boyfriend was. Pushing his finger in deeper, Hoseok can’t hold back a groan at the tight, hot feeling his finger is greeted with.

“So sexy,” Hoseok sighs out, his voice deeper than usual and rumbling with desire. Kihyun squeezes his eyes shut, cock twitching visibly at the compliment. Noticing this, Hoseok smiles, the expression pure and unjudging. “Your body is getting me so hard, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok continues, his voice reverent and kind, his finger now all the way to the knuckle inside Kihyun. Shivering at both the confession and the increase in sensation, Kihyun whimpers, his thighs spreading instinctively.

Unable to formulate a reply, Kihyun simply moans, pressing his hips back and forcing Hoseok’s finger just slightly deeper. Smiling, completely impressed, Hoseok starts to press in another finger, mouth forming an ‘o’ shape as he’s met with hardly any resistance.

“So good,” Hoseok mumbles, half to himself, two fingers now all the way inside Kihyun. A loud, long whimper slips from Kihyun’s lips, and he can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed. Hoseok’s long fingers are buried deep inside him, moving steadily inside him, and Kihyun can’t help but think of how much better this feels than his own fingers. His cock is steadily dripping precum now, twitching and so hot it’s driving him crazy.

“I’m ready now,” Kihyun declares, staring hazily up into Hoseok’s eyes. The air changes in the room, overcome by the tension and pure sexual energy radiating from both men. Hoseok nods, and slowly begins to remove his fingers. They’d never even gotten this far before, but now they were actually going to keep going further. Hoseok stands up from the bed, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his pants and slowly drags them down. Now revealed is his cock, so hard and thick and uncovered that it sends a tremor down Kihyun’s body. Hoseok then removes his shirt, and, just like that, he’s completely nude in front of Kihyun.

Taken by how attractive Hoseok is, Kihyun lets his eyes rake over his boyfriend’s nude form, admiring his defined body and the few tattoos that lined his skin. He was so utterly perfect, and, for once, Kihyun wasn’t even feeling the slightest bit jealous. No, instead, all he felt was love and lust, crashing against him at full force. Hoseok pulls out a condom and slides it over his length, something so inherently sexy about the motion it makes Kihyun’s vision hazy. He was about to be fucked, not just by Hoseok, but by Hoseok’s thick, long cock. Kihyun distractedly watches Hoseok as he opens the lube again, squirting some onto both his cock and Kihyun’s entrance, swiping it over Kihyun’s, now dilating, entrance. 

Now properly lubed up and ready, Hoseok lines up his cock to Kihyun’s entrance, his hands lightly grasping Kihyun’s thighs and propping them up for a better angle. His eyes darted up to Kihyun’s face, sweat forming on his brow, a tentative look in his eyes. 

“Are you ready?” Hoseok asks, concern practically melting off his tongue. He was seconds away from penetrating Kihyun, the sight of his stunningly vulnerable body, half nude and trembling almost driving him to orgasm just from the visual alone. Kihyun nods his head, trying to relax as he spreads his legs.

“Yes,” he answers, his voice quiet but still assuring. Hoseok leans forward, nudging the tip of his dick against Kihyun’s entrance and slowly pushing the tip inside. Kihyun tightens up at first, heart thudding at how much bigger it was than Hoseok’s fingers, but he soon relaxes, allowing Hoseok to enter him just a little bit more. Whimpering at the intrusive feeling, Kihyun reaches his hands out, holding onto Hoseok’s strong arms for support. The hard muscle under his touch is comforting, and Kihyun relaxes bit by bit, his hole unclenching and body heating up as Hoseok pushes in more.

“Does it hurt?” Hoseok asks, worried with how tightly Kihyun’s eyebrows are drawn together. Kihyun inhales slowly, shaking his head and looking into Hoseok’s eyes honestly.

“Not as much as I thought it would,” Kihyun truthfully replies, pushing his own hips back against Hoseok’s cock, eyes widening as even more slips inside. “T-There’s still more?” Kihyun asks, bewildered. He was already so full, how could Hoseok possibly be any bigger? Hoseok chuckles a bit, bringing one hand up to wipe away the sweat accumulating on his face.

“I’m only halfway, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok replies. Kihyun’s chest tightens, and he slips out a moan, his cheeks heating up. He knew Hoseok was big, but he had no idea it would feel _this_ big once inside. Willing his body to relax, Kihyun takes several deep breaths, glad that there was no stinging… only the feeling of something huge going somewhere that definitely wasn’t used to it. It was intrusive and a little uncomfortable, but Kihyun trusted that it would feel good once Hoseok got a rhythm going.

“Want me to go slower?” Hoseok asks, pausing to allow Kihyun time to adjust. Kihyun shakes his head.

“No, it’s okay,” Kihyun replies. Hoseok was already going so slow as it was, Kihyun was just ready for the real thing now. Trusting his boyfriend, Hoseok begins pushing in deeper, still going slow but definitely making progress. It wasn’t long until Hoseok was fully inserted inside Kihyun, and he stopped, his breathing coming out hoarse and broken. Kihyun felt so good inside, so tight and hot, it was addictive. He wanted to move so badly it physically hurt him to stay still, but Kihyun’s comfort mattered more here, so he waited. 

Eyes fluttering shut at the intense feeling, Kihyun feels blood rush through his body. The sensation is undeniably overwhelming, but, as more time passes, Kihyun finds himself starting to actually… like it. He squeezes experimentally, mouth parting in a breathless moan as he feels every delicious inch of Hoseok inside him. 

“Okay, you can start moving,” Kihyun says, and without further ado, Hoseok finally starts fucking Kihyun. It was their first time ever, and Kihyun was already enjoying himself, shocked with how little pain and discomfort he was feeling. It was probably due to how slow and gentle Hoseok was, but he was still glad that he could adjust to the feeling rather quickly. Hoseok pulled out, pushing back in after a few seconds, his lips parting in low, sensual groans, eyes focused solely on Kihyun, as if he were the center of his world.

Staring into Hoseok’s eyes, Kihyun felt an intimacy that he’d never felt with another person before. This was something new, something raw and deep and passionate and everything Kihyun never knew he needed this badly. Hoseok was inside him- panting and groaning and staring at Kihyun like he was a god or something, and Kihyun could barely take it. Shying his eyes away, Kihyun pulled Hoseok closer, his warm, slightly wet with sweat chest pressing against him.

Kihyun was secretly glad he was still wearing his shirt, as it gave him just that tiny bit of familiarity and comfort, but a part of him wanted to be nude just like Hoseok, to feel his skin on his. Wanting to get closer, Kihyun trembles out a moan, pushing the bottom of his shirt up and feeling the electric shock as the skin of his stomach makes contact with Hoseok’s. He already needed more.

“Take off my shirt,” Kihyun says between pants, sweat sticking to his skin. Hoseok paused his thrusting, a small smile growing on his face from Kihyun’s boldness. Happy to oblige, Hoseok pulls up Kihyun’s shirt, getting it off the boy’s body with a little help from Kihyun, too. Now that both were fully nude, Kihyun pulled Hoseok closer, his lips parting in a needy, loud moan, the delicious feeling of flesh on flesh driving him absolutely wild. Now that he was completely accustomed to Hoseok inside him, Kihyun was starting to really feel good, his cock stiff and once again dribbling with precum. The way Hoseok slid in and out, the addictive thrusting against his most sensitive spot… it was incredible.

“You’re so perfect, Kihyun,” Hoseok moans out, holding Kihyun tightly against him. He was so proud of his boyfriend for conquering his fear and finally opening up to Hoseok, and now that they were really making love, Hoseok was feeling all kinds of emotions he’d never felt. He wanted to simultaneously cradle Kihyun in his arms and pound his ass into the mattress, which seemed a little contradictory, but both made Kihyun feel good and that was all that mattered. “I love you,” he added, unable to put a cap on his feelings any longer.

“I love you too,” Kihyun replied, but he could feel tears welling up. Hoseok had complimented him so much tonight, done so much just to accommodate Kihyun’s feelings… he was so lucky to have Hoseok as his boyfriend. Pulling back a little to stare into Kihyun’s face, Hoseok’s eyes widened as he saw the tears forming.

“Nooo, baby please don’t cry, you’ll make me cry too,” Hoseok says, his voice begging, but hips never stopping. The air was full of tension, both sexual and emotional, and Hoseok knew that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Opening his eyes to look into Hoseok’s, Kihyun was startled to see that Hoseok was actually crying, tears dripping from his cheeks and hard cock thrusting deep inside Kihyun all at the same time. Overwhelmed by the sight, Kihyun whimpers, pulling Hoseok close against him, feeling his boyfriend all around him.

“I’m cumming-” Kihyun cries out, his cock throbbing between his legs. Quickly moving a hand between Kihyun’s legs, Hoseok jerks his boyfriend off, hot cum spilling over his fingers. Spurred on by how erotic his boyfriend is, Hoseok thrusts inside Kihyun a few more times, cumming hard and filling up the condom. 

After cleaning up Kihyun’s cum with a few tissues, peeling off the used condom, and flickering off all but one light, the two lay down onto the plush hotel bed, relaxing in their post-orgasm glow. Staring out the window, Kihyun notices that, at some point, it had actually started raining, and the pitter patter of rain is calming to him. He leans back against Hoseok’s nude body, their bare skin touching against each other in a way that isn’t lewd, just incredibly intimate. It makes a shiver run down Kihyun’s body, and he instinctively inches closer to Hoseok’s warmth.

“Your body is so gorgeous, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok says, running his hand along Kihyun’s hip, feeling the warmth under his fingers. Kihyun whines, the sound low in his throat, and, now that he isn’t losing his mind in pleasure, has half the mind to deny the compliment. His body wasn’t gorgeous… “I’ll keep telling you until you believe it,” Hoseok says, his voice firm and loving, and Kihyun’s eyes widen. Kihyun didn’t know how to think about that, but the sentiment sent little rays of love right into his heart. “Your body made me feel so good tonight, and I can’t wait to feel it again,” Hoseok continued, nuzzling into Kihyun’s neck while tightening his grip around the boy’s waist. Kihyun smiled softly, closing his eyes and simply enjoying the feelings.

“Me neither <3”


End file.
